


Moving On

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [58]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, break-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: merthurfan12 asked:27. happy birthday, 44. puppy love, 49. coming home Hal x Barry x BruceBruce and Hal were supposed to have dinner at the manor today to celebrate Hal’s birthday





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/181795730456/274449-hal-x-barry-x-bruce

Bruce is on the console on the bridge reviewing files when he receives request from Barry, who’s currently in Hong Kong, to be beamed up to the Tower.

He eyes Hal, who’s waiting by the telepad, aware of Barry’s arrival. He’s just come home back that morning from a three weeks’ long mission for the Corps. He looks weary and exhausted, but decided to stay up to wait for Barry to report to the Watchtower after his morning global rounds.

“Request acknowledged,” Bruce answers as he locks in on the speedster’s location, and beams him up.

As soon as the bright light of the teleporter disappears, Barry, who has a bag of Chinese takeaway in hand, speeds toward Hal and greets him with a tight hug.

“Happy birthday!”

Bruce averts his eyes from the happenings on the lower floor, sends all the files he needs to his computer in the cave, and logs out his user session before giving the bridge back to Mr. Terrific.

He and Hal were supposed to have dinner at the manor today to celebrate Hal’s birthday had they not broken up a few weeks prior.

“Hey,”

Bruce turns around and sees Clark entering the bridge.

“Lunch?”

Bruce takes a few seconds to think. “Where do you have in mind?”

Clark shrugs. “Bibbo’s?”

“Alright. You’re buying,”

“Wait—”


End file.
